


Again

by NeverComingHome



Category: Orphan Black (TV), Torchwood
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverComingHome/pseuds/NeverComingHome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why so sad pretty lady?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Again

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: For a drabbletag 5 prompt on lj

Tosh could explain; the facts and figures were all factual and figured. At midnight the laws of nature would go soggy along the edges, and humanity would be wiped out, then for Tosh the day would reset because she’d pressed the blue button that would allow her to remember. She left Cardiff to follow a lead that came too late and was stuck in an aggressively new age bar that only sold vegan, gluten free burgers and homemade beer. In half an hour it would be April the tenth again and she had all the data she needed to save the world by brunch, but for the moment she was left only with the reality of her situation.

“I opened Pandora’s box,” she said without thinking, without caring.

“See, I was going to say ‘asshole boyfriend’, but I guess it’s all the same.”

The bartender shouted something about yeast from the back. “I’m serious, the world is going to end. Soon.”

“Do you maybe want to get a drink between now and soon?” Cosima’s face betrayed nothing but a smile and a darting glance at the skirt riding up Tosh’s thigh. Tosh smiled despite herself.

“You must really think you’re something.”

“Well, you could say they broke the mold when they made me.”

Cosima leaned in and the device in Tosh’s pocket beeped, indicating manipulated dna sequences. Tosh faltered for a moment, then thought _to hell with it_ and kissed the other woman like neither of them would remember.


End file.
